All vehicles have some form of tractive element. Some examples of tractive elements include tires, tracks, etc. These tractive elements permit the vehicle to traverse a support surface (e.g., the ground).
Vehicles may have limited ability to continue stable powered movement after a disabling event. In some situations, a disabling event prevents normal operation of the tractive element. Without the tractive element operating as intended, the vehicle may experience a total loss of stability that prevents further powered movement of the vehicle.